


Forays in Failed Flirtation

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [44]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Not Season 8 compliant, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Someone keeps leaving mystery gifts outside Cordelia's bedroom door before Valentine's Day. She passes them off as a series of pranks.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Spencer's Raulson One-Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214643
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Forays in Failed Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt: "Are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed!"

The days preceding Valentine's Day in the academy were unbearable. Cordelia was not one to take this word lightly, but she thought it was the truth. It was the first Valentine’s Day she had experienced since opening the academy up to all of the witches in the country, and she had scarcely ever heard as much drama as she had for the past few days. Pre-teen and teen girls were ravenous over who had whose valentine.  _ I don’t remember being like this.  _ Granted, she had not had a safe enough environment to ever act like this. Fiona would’ve demeaned her until her ego shrank and dug a hole and buried itself in the earth. So she tried to tell herself she was doing something right. 

She emerged from her bedroom and found a heart-shaped package of chocolates. She picked it up. The note read, “To: The Supreme. From: Your Secret Admirer.” She snorted at the feminine handwriting and tucked the package under her arm as she headed downstairs. Somebody meant it as a prank, she was sure. They were probably filled with some horrible potion or weird magic. She dropped them in the trash on the way down the stairs. 

The next day, she emerged to find a bouquet of yellow and red roses there. She frowned. The note read, “To: Cordelia. From: Your Secret Admirer. PS: This is not a joke! Please put these to good use.” 

_ I doubt it.  _ She couldn’t imagine anyone meaning this legitimately. Perhaps someone was just trying to make her feel good. She picked up the roses thoughtfully and breathed in deeply their sweet scent.  _ They do smell good. They’re fresh.  _ She had a good use for them, anyway, even if it was a pity valentine from some poor student who thought she cared enough to feel bad about not getting a valentine. She chopped them up and used them as potions ingredients for her class. 

The next day, the Thursday before Valentine’s Day, a stuffed teddy bear rested outside her bedroom door. “Huh?” she asked herself as she bent over to pick it up. It was a weathered bear, well-loved. She recognized it. The note read, “Please take Sir Bear as a token of my genuineness in this endeavor.” 

Cordelia pursed her lips. She rolled the worn bear in her hands, and then she headed down the hall to Misty’s bedroom. She knocked twice. “Misty?”

Misty opened the door. She had a goofy, ridiculous grin on her face. “Hey…” She was flushed and a little breathless. “Oh, you found Sir Bear!” 

“Yeah--somebody has been leaving prank valentines outside my bedroom door all week. They must’ve thought it was funny to steal him and leave this note on him for me to find.” Misty’s mouth fell open in shock, horror crossing her face. “Yeah, that’s kinda what I thought, too. But Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, so it’ll clear up soon.” Cordelia smiled. She adored the way Misty’s hair fell just so. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Do you have any plans tomorrow?” 

Misty blinked a few times. “I--I thought maybe I would, but it seems I might not.” She spoke very slowly. 

Cordelia frowned. “Oh.” It wasn’t like Misty to be so wordy and standoffish about sharing.  _ Did I make her angry?  _ She wasn’t sure what she might have done. “Well, if nothing else, I can take you out for lunch.” She patted Misty on the shoulder and headed downstairs.  _ I hope there’s nothing else.  _ She could think of no greater pleasure than getting to spend Valentine’s Day with Misty. 

In the wee hours of the morning, a firm fist rapped on Cordelia’s door. She sniffled awake. “Hm?” The fist knocked again. Cordelia rolled over, rubbing her eyes to try to clear the rheum from them, and she unlocked and opened her door. 

There, before her, stood Misty in a white bodysuit with red hearts dappled all over it and a neckline plunging down to her belly button. Cordelia’s eyes widened into saucers. Misty held out a card to her, opening it. It read, “To: Cordelia. From: Your. Fucking. Secret. Admirer.” 

“Oh.” The small sound was all the Cordelia could manage to produce. “Oh. Oh my god. It was you. You left me Mr. Bear.”

“It’s  _ Sir _ Bear.” Misty crossed her arms. “And the chocolate, and the roses. But since none of that seemed to get your attention, Maddie told me this would probably do the trick. Unless you’d really like to see my titties as a friend.”

Cordelia ogled at her. “Misty, I--I am  _ so _ sorry.” She covered her mouth with her hand. “I can’t believe--this whole time--you were  _ flirting _ with me?

“ _ Now _ you notice?” Cordelia’s cheeks flushed bright red. “I thought you were blowing me off in the weirdest possible way, but Maddie insisted you were just downright obtuse.” 

“She’s right! Oh my god, I’m an idiot! I invited you to lunch hoping you wouldn’t have anything else to do, but I didn’t want to take you away from your other plans!” 

Misty stuck out her hip. “Well… My other plans can happen right now, if you want them to.”

“Right now?” Misty shrugged and smiled. Cordelia released a shaky sigh. “Right now works for me,” she said with a grin. She took Misty by the hand and dragged her into the bedroom, slamming it closed behind her. 


End file.
